


Rangers and Pokemon: Worlds Collide

by Daydream1013



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream1013/pseuds/Daydream1013
Summary: When a mysterious force teleport the former Samurai Rangers into the world of Pokemon, they now have to work with the Alolan Champion, Emilie "Millie" Blooms, to get back home. Of course, it's not going to be easy.





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, a while ago (6 years ago to be exact) I started a Pokemon/Power Rangers crossover on Fanfiction.net. I stopped working on it sometime during middle school for several reasons. Recently, I got back into Pokemon and got a notification that someone followed the original story. Those two things kinda got me back interested in the story, but it is gonna be different. This is focused on the Mega Evolution Timeline, specifically placed after RR Episode in Ultra Sun for Pokemon and for PRS, it's after the final episode of the series but before any other series afterwards. So that means 1) the Pokemon world is game cannon and not anime cannon and 2) no references will be made about ranger teams after Samurai. With that out of the way, Enjoy!

_ Location: Dojo _

Music drifted through the Dojo, the soft guitar’s melody filling the silent house. A young man with sandy brown hair and wearing a red t-shirt and jean shorts sat on the steps of the front porch. He carefully strummed the guitar strings to create the music that was flowing through the grounds. After training all of his life to fight monsters and lead the rangers, Jayden had finally learned something other than how to swing a sword or dodge a possibly fatal attack.

Nearby in the kitchen, Ji focused on cooking a simple lunch for the two residence of the Dojo, and a bit more for the female guest who was watching the former red ranger play. The man who took on the mentor role of the two siblings glanced over at the porch a few times. Though he might be biased, he felt that those two were the most deserving of having a normal life. And to have time to reform their distant relationship.

“So when are you gonna teach me how to play?” Jayden paused his playing to smirk back at his sister. Though his older sister had been traveling a lot more, they had kept better contact. They called each other at least every other day and Lauren took a weekend every few weeks to visit the Dojo. Now she was leaning against the wall in a comfy red sundress.

“When are you going to teach me how to draw like you?”

“When you actually have the patience to sit still.” The younger sibling mockingly placed a hand on his heart, as though he was hurt.

“You wound me. My own sister.” The blonde simply rolled her eyes. It felt nice to just relax like this for once.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next day brought another surprise. While Jayden and Lauren were sitting in the main room, having swapped their practices with one another, Ji snuck out into the front entrance. A smile formed as he saw a black van come through the gates. Right at the time he said. He placed his hands behind his back, a large smile on his as the doors opened. A familiar duo of the blonde in a yellow blouse and a black skirt, ankle boots protecting her feet, and the dark brown hair wearing his typical green t-shirt and black sweatpants and worn out tennis shoes were revealed as the door opened.

“Mentor Ji!” Emily launched herself out of the van, tackling the older man. He laughed, wrapped his arms around her, and hugged the former yellow ranger back. Mike was slower to get out of the van but joined the hug after a moment of getting onto solid ground. Ji patted the two’s backs before pulling back to look at the two in the face.

“You two look good. How’s Serena?” Emily’s face brightened up.

“Doing a lot better! The doctor said her cancer is totally gone. All she has to do is recover.” Ji beamed back at the smiling girl.

“That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Mike smiled, nudging Emily gently, “and she didn’t bite my head off when I told her we were dating.” The blonde rolled her eyes, clearly dramatically.

“She reacted better than I did.” Ji turned to see Mia, hands on her hips. Her brown leather jacket covered a pink t-shirt. Blue jeans covered her legs and the bottom of the pants were hidden in some calf boots. “After knowing these two for years now, they ‘forgot’ to tell me when they went on their official first date.” The younger two smiled sheepishly. Mia shook her head and walked over, giving the group’s mentor a hug. “How have things been?”

“Quiet. Thank goodness for that.”

“Ji!” The mentor sighed internally. He felt the hug from behind before he saw the former golden ranger. Ji wasn’t surprised to see Antonio wearing his typical outfit of a button up shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. It would have been more shocking if he was wearing something other than that. Ji chuckled and twisted his arm enough to pat the fisherman. The last member of the group finally revealed himself. The now silver medal Olympic swimmer came around the front of the van from the driver’s side. Blue denim shirt was worn, perhaps it was his regular one he wore to training, and black khaki shorts with matching color flip flops. His hair was still damp from probably a last minute session before coming to visit. The mentor and former samurai gave each other a bow before Ji smiled and embraced him. Kevin laughed softly and hugged him back.

“Congratulations on the medal,” the mentor praised. Kevin beamed back at him.

“Thank you. It was a lot of hard work but it was worth it.” Ji nodded in agreement before backing up to inspect the group. After 1 year of Xandred being sealed, this was the first time all 7 of the rangers were together again. Emily and Mike would visit a few times but the drive from Emily’s hometown and the Dojo was a long one. Mia had been busy at culinary school, Kevin was clearly busy with swimming and Olympic training, and Antonio had just gotten back from his world wide fishing expedition a few days ago.

But that was yesterday. Today, the team were all here, together. And his two charges didn’t know yet. The team smiled in a knowing way. Ji had seen that while Jayden and Lauren were learning how to exist outside of being a ranger, they were still struggling with some aspects. Mostly, social aspects. So he had sent a message to each former ranger, saying that perhaps a visit from old friends would help the two. The old mentor had been worried when he hadn’t received a reply in a few weeks. That worry was squashed when Kevin had sent him the group’s plan. A plan that was on the second to last part of it.

“They’re in the living room. Shall we surprise them?” Emily bounced in place, clapping excitedly. The other teammates had a similar giddy energy. With those responses, Ji led them into the Dojo. The 5 young adults tiptoed behind Ji, trying to sneak as quiet as their excited whispers would allow. Ji raised a hand to stop them at the sliding door that separated the living room from the entryway. He knocked gently on the wooden frame.

“Jayden, Lauren, I have a small surprise.” It was a few seconds of silence, in which the uncle figure guessed was spent sharing confused looks, before he heard shuffling from behind the door. A guitar being laid down and papers shifting preceded the sliding door finally opening.

“Surprise!” Was shouted the second the group of friends saw the two other members of their small family. Ji could feel his heart swell as he saw the surprise and excitement on the siblings’ faces as they smiled and laughed happily. He stepped aside to allow the group to exchange hugs, complimenting each other on appearance or known achievements. Lauren was the first to look over at Ji.

“Did you plan this?” The mentor shook his head.

“All I said was that it was coming up on the anniversary of sealing Xandred and you all hadn’t been in one place together since then. These 5,” he motioned with his head to the group, who all had wide smiles on their faces, “did the rest of the planning.” Lauren smiled and hugged the mentor. Mia clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention after a few more moments of chatting.

“How about we move to the kitchen? Then I can show you all how much my cooking has improved!” Mike raised a skeptical eyebrow, resulting in a playful elbow from Lauren.

“Hey, she sent us some cookies and we’re not sick.” Mike murmured, “yet,” under his breath, but it was clear that he was willing to try the food. Ji watched as the group of friends go towards the kitchen. A large smile was plastered on his face as he followed a few steps behind. It was good to see the group of rangers together again. They all needed this.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The moon was slowly rising in the sky, illuminating the group sitting around a campfire pit. Mike slowly brought his fire poker back towards him to take the lightly browned marshmallow off of the point. It was quickly stolen by the former red ranger. Laughter filled the air as Jayden chowed on the sugary treat while Mike pouted next to him. Kevin helped Antonio take his marshmallow off, making a s’more and handing it to Mia. It was calm, relaxing, and everything everyone needed.

The Shiba siblings were the first to feel the tremble on the ground. Before either one could say anything, however, the tremble grew into a rumble that sent everyone scrambling for balance. Within a few seconds, several things happened. While everyone was struggling with their balance, a large hole formed under the fire pit. The metal pit with the logs within it was sent down the black void. Before any of the rangers could do anything, they were falling into the same void.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portal transports the Samurai's into a world unlike their own world, and land in Emelie's life. Emelie is getting tired of this whole "alternate universe" stuff.

_ Location: Poke Center, Heahea City _

The warm Alolan wind gently blew through the window. A young woman, perhaps 17 or 18 years old, sat next to the open window with a book open. Long, dark brown hair went past her shoulders to the middle of her back, a white headband with a black star on it kept her hair out of eyes. A book was set out in front of her and she leaned against a Lucario, who lounged against each other’s backs. Her white and red blouse was soft to the touch, similar to her simple black skirt. Her white leggings covered her legs and ended at her black calf boots.

This was a relaxing day. The girl had spent the day just having fun with her pokemon. Took a morning flight with her Charizard, Tyson, and Decidueye, Riley. She rode her Mudsdale, Maku in the afternoon and then groomed her Altaria, Angel, once they reached a beautiful clearing in the Lush Jungle. Now, with the sun slowly setting in the sky, she spent the evening reading with her loyal Lucario, Luke, with her shiny alolan ninetails, Walu, sleeping under the table. Yes, today had been a relaxing day and she relished in it.

“Champion Emilie Blooms?” The girl looked up from her book to see two little kids, a boy and a girl probably about 6, standing on the other side of the table. Emilie gave them a soft smile in reassurance as she saw their nervousness. They both shifted and traded unsure glances with one another before the girl spoke again, “we’re supposed to interview a pokemon trainer that has inspired us to aim to be trainers ourselves and we were wondering-”

“If we could interview you,” the boy finished quickly. The older girl giggled softly before motioning to the two seats beside the two kids. Their faces split into wide grins as they scrambled onto the chairs. The lucario laying against her back spared them a single look over before he dozed back off asleep. Emilie leaned forward, careful to not disturb Luke, and clasped her hands on the table.

“What do you want to know?” That was how she spent the next hour or so, answering the two’s eager questions. Some questions were ones she expected. “Where did you grow up?” “How did you pick your first starter?” “What’s your favorite color?” Others were a bit more deep. “How did it feel to help save the world?” “Were you scared going into Ultra Space?” “What’s it like being a Champion and being on TV?” She answered them the best she could, omitting the less pleasant parts, like how she spent a week in the hospital after defeating Ultra Necrozma, or the fact that after the first time she was bombarded by the paparazzi, it took Lillie and Hau a good half hour to calm her panic attack. They didn’t need to know those little facts.

The more they talked, the more both parties relaxed. Walu was laying his head on the boy’s lap by the end of the hour. The girl and Emilie took some time to just chat casually. The two were twins, they’ve lived on Akala for their whole lives, and their parents worked at the Tide Song Hotel as lifeguards.

Their pleasant chatting was interrupted by the pokecenter they were currently relaxing in trembled violently. The alolan ninetails caught the boy before he could tip off of his chair in surprise while Emelie helped steady the girl. Luke was up a second later, a soft blue aura radiating from him.

“What was that?” The boy asked as the trembling died down. Emelie could feel her heart racing. She knew that sort of tremble.

“Stay here,” she ordered, standing up from her seat. Walu and Luke were not a step behind her as she ran out the door. A crowd has already started to form and were gazing at the sky dumbfounded. Emelie didn’t have to look at the sky to know what she would see. A portal, just like the one Nebby brought her through to the Ultra Space, had torn the sky open once more. She pushed her way past the crowd towards the port. If there was a portal, Nebby would be close by.

The roar of the legendary lion proved her right as she saw the white feline bounding through the sky towards her. Her two pokemon returned to their balls on her belt right as she hopped onto Nebby’s back. After dozens of trips on the legendary’s back, the Alolan Champion knew where to grip on the white mane.

About halfway to the wormhole, an object fell out of the hole. Emelie’s brow twitched in confusion as she saw what looked like a campfire pit plummet to the ocean below. That confusion turned to panic as 8 human figures followed the pit.

“Tyson, Riley, and Angel!” Her three pokemon responded instantly to her name, bursting out of their pokeballs in a brilliant light. “Catch them!” Wing beat hard as they soared towards the figures. Between the 4 of them, the falling humans were able to be caught before they had a similar fate to the now destroyed campfire pit. 

Angel struggled with a blonde haired girl wearing yellow on her back while a boy in green was held in her claws. It didn’t help that the green guy was flailing in panic. Riley was struggling in a similar fashion, with a guy in blue clung to her alolan starter’s back while a guy in white held onto the bird’s claws that held his shoulders. The older looking man and girl in pink had a better catch, with the girl being held securely in the lizard’s arms while the older man was held on his back.

Emelie looked over to her own two passengers. A guy and a girl, both wearing red, had their hands buried into the white fur of the Solgaleo. Wide eyes, trembling, Emelie knew how that felt. It was the same look she had the first time she went through Ultra Space on Nebby’s back. The guy in red’s eyes met hers and they both shared the same silent question.

“Who the hell are you?”

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emelie took another drink of her coffee as she tried to process everything. The 8 humans that she and her pokemon had caught falling from the sky were all currently lounging around the hotel room they were currently staying in. The champion herself was sitting in a chair against the wall, Tyson lying on the ground next to her with his flame tail away from anything too flammable.

“So,” Mia was the first to speak up, “we somehow were transported to another universe, one where these creatures,” she motioned to the laying charizard, “called pokemon.” Emelie nodded slowly.

“Sounds about right.” Silence followed before Mia asked another burning question.

“You seem very...relaxed with the fact we’re from another world.” A harsh snort came from Emelie as she took a sip of her drink.

“Not the first time people from another universe came here. I even traveled to another world where Necrozma took all of the light from.” More silence followed before Mike groaned and flopped back onto the bed he was sitting on.

“Great. Fantastic. How in the f-”

“Language,” Emily cut in, glaring at her boyfriend. 

Mike glared back and finished, “frick are we supposed to get back? The portal thing that brought us here originally is already closed.” Emelie took a few moments to organize her thoughts before she took a deep breath.

“I don’t know but maybe Nebby can make another wormhole back?” 8 pairs of eyes focused on her. “Nebby is the Solgaleo-”

“The white lion creature?” Antonio cut in. Emelie took a second to recover from the sudden interruption but nodded.

“Yeah the….white lion pokemon is one of 3 pokemon that can open ultra space wormholes. Maybe he could make another portal.”

“I don’t think so.” Emelie looked over at the door as Lillie walked in. “Even if Nebby, Lunala, and Necrozma all work together, they can’t make another portal to your world.” Brows twitched in confusion.

“Why?” Jayden asked slowly.

“Nebby can only create portals to other pokemon worlds.” The white dressed girl looked over at Emelie. “Remember the alternate world you went to?” She nodded. “Despite it being a different world, it still had pokemon.”

“And because they had pokemon,” Emelie put together slowly, “Nebby was able to get travel there but since their world doesn’t have pokemon, he can’t?” Lillie nodded in confirmation. Sighs of disappointment rippled through the room. Emelie couldn’t say she wasn’t upset herself.

“How do you know all of this?” Jayden asked again. Emelie could tell the two in red must be the leaders of the group. Lillie glanced around the room before sitting down next to her friend.

“After the whole thing with the Ultra Beasts, I started to do some research.”

“Ultra beasts?” This time, it was Kevin that spoke.

“Pokemon that lived in the area between worlds. But yeah, after all of that, I wanted to be more ready for things. So I did research and found some old texts about ancient people trying to go to different worlds. The only worlds they were able to go to were ones with pokemon. No matter how many worlds they went to, pokemon were there. When they tried to tell the ancient Solgaleo and Lunala to go to a world without pokemon, they couldn’t.”

“What do you mean ‘they couldn’t’?” Kevin asked again.

“Quiet literally couldn’t. The duo tried but no portal opened.”

“So,” Lauren started slowly, “we’re stuck here?”

It took a few moments for Emelie to sigh and nod, “for the time being, it looks like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like this chapter but I feel like I did rush it a little. Next chapter, the rangers shall be receiving their first pokemon :3


	3. Strange Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ranger team gets their partner pokemon!

_ Location: HeaHea City, Tide Song Hotel _

Lauren was leaning on the balcony the next morning, her hair loose around her shoulders. Emelie had paid for hotel rooms for the rangers while they figured things out. She looked over her shoulder at her sleeping brother. It had been nearing midnight by the time either of their minds would calm enough to allow sleep. Even then, the blonde had woken up several times and had been unable to go back to sleep for half an hour at a time. The older sibling hoped her younger one had gotten better sleep than herself.

She was dragged from her thoughts as a soft knock came from the door. Lauren’s brow twitched in confusion as she walked over. She looked through the peephole to see the Alolan champion, a large green and brown owl behind her. The female red ranger relaxed and opened the door enough for the champion to sneak in.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Emelie whispered, seeing her still fast asleep brother. Lauren laughed and walked back to the balcony.

“I’ve been up for a bit and he sleeps like a rock unless an actual alarm goes off.” She assured. The Decidueye walked over to the sleeping boy, tilting his head before deciding to sit against the bed. Emelie smiled before following Lauren to the balcony. The brunette took a seat in one of the chairs while the blonde leaned against the railing again. A few quiet moments passed between them before Emelie finally decided to break the silence.

“How are you doing today?” It was an honest question, and one that Lauren knew was going to be asked eventually. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned heavier on the railing.

“Worse than yesterday but I’m still functioning. Everything is slowly sinking in more. The reality that we might be stuck here for who knows how long.” The blonde looked over at the pokemon champion, eyes heavy with worry and sadness. “I get that this world is probably beautiful but…”

“But it’s not home,” Emelie finished gently. “You don’t have to justify your wanting to go back to your world. I mean, if I was in your world, I’d be doing everything I could to get back.” Brown eyes drifted to the resting owl pokemon. “Especially if I didn’t have my team with me.” The heaviness in Lauren’s eyes softened at that statement.

“Pokemon are really important here, huh?” A soft smile formed on the younger girl’s face.

“Yeah. Trainers often form close bonds with their pokemon teams. I mean, they are the reason we can do what we do. I didn’t fight the elite four, they did. I just trained them and gave them move instructions during the battle.” A short pause broke between them before Emelie started again, “that does bring me to why I came over.” Lauren raised a curious eyebrow, which made Emelie shift a bit. “So we’re probably gonna have to travel in order to get some info that will help get you guys back, and traveling can get a bit dangerous at times. So, before I put any steps into motion, I wanted to make sure it was alright if I asked from friends of mine to get you all some starter pokemon.” Emelie could see the gears turning in the blonde’s head, weighing the pros and cons of this idea. After a few moments of thinking, she finally looked over at the champion.

“Is it safer we get these...pokemon?” Emelie knew the term was still foreign to the girl. She nodded slowly.

“Traveling in the world without one can be relatively safe but having a pokemon just ensures safety.” Eventually, the leader of the small group nodded.

“Okay. Just promise me my friends won’t get hurt.” Emelie stood up and rested a reassuring hand on Lauren’s shoulder.

“I promise.” She smiled gently, hoping it would further reassure her. The tension in the blonde’s muscles gradually loosened.

“Thanks.” Emelie nodded again before turning to walk out of the room.

“I’ll send out some messages and hopefully I’ll have the pokemon by this afternoon.” As she passed Riley, the owl pokemon hopped up from his spot and quickly fell into step beside her. She gently scratched his feathers, being rewarded with a pleased coo. Lauren nodded again before turning back to the ocean before her. This world was so strange, and she didn’t know how she and Jayden were going to ensure their friends’ safety.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

“It’s so cute!” Was the first thing Emelie heard when coming to the beach later that day, carrying a bag in front of her. A smile formed as she saw the group of friends surrounding some Pyukumuku. Emily had been the one to exclaim about the adorable pokemon.

“Glad to know cuteness standards are interdimensional,” Emelie said to announce her presence. The group turned around to face her. Her smile grew as she saw one of the sea cucumber pokemon in Kevin’s arms. The little pokemon was making a high pitched squealing, delighted to be held. The blue clothed man bent over and carefully placed the pokemon back down on the sandy beach. They watched as the black little blob of a monster flop its way back into the ocean. Emily squealed with joy at the sight and Emelie couldn’t help but let out a little “aww” herself.

“What’s in the bag?” Mike’s question brought her back to the reason she was out on the beach in the first place. She walked over to the group, sitting down on a nearby beach chair.

“So I talked to Lauren this morning and she gave me the go ahead to contact some friends of mine.” She carefully opened the bag and placed the 8 pokeballs inside next to her. “And I got these little guys about an hour ago.” The group looked at each other before Jayden walked forward. Emelie smiled as she handed him one of the pokeballs. Within a few minutes, each of the rangers had their own pokemon. Emelie smiled as each pokeball was opened and their new partners emerged.

Her eyes went to the red siblings first. Jayden has a large smile as his male vulpix circled his legs happily and Lauren was currently petting her female growlith’s fluffy fur. Emily’s happy laughs as the little colt Mudbray licked her face. Mike’s new treecko boy was currently clinging on his green jacket arm. A spheal girl, Kevin’s partner, rolled after Mia’s male pidgey as he flew around the two of them. Antonio and Ji were off to the side with their own pokemon partners. Ji’s stud lillipup was fast asleep on his lap while Antonio was gently scratching the ewe mareep gently under the chin. 

Emelie smiled at the scene in front of her. Having felt the girl’s feelings, Walu broke out of his ball and rubbed against her. She laughed softly and gently stroked his light purple coat. He mewled happily. She smiled down at him as her body relaxed. Maybe this won’t be as bad as she was thinking. Now for the hard part, to do the research into where in the world they could find any information on getting the group back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming along pretty well (to my surprise). Kudos make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. I'm working on the next one right now, which will introduce the Pokemon cast. Updates will be a bit sporadic, because I'm currently a full-time college student and work part time but I will try to keep up on updates. Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
